ubiquitouslovefandomcom-20200213-history
USS
Ubiquitous Synergy Seeker Their sound is as hard to describe as their name is to say. Ubiquitous Synergy Seeker, better known as USS, are like a campfire after-party with a jungle-rave vibe, progressively two-stepping their way to a dance folk cuddle. Pure intention is the scope they aim through, eliciting dance-floor eruptions is what they’re known for. Science rap on breakbeat tracks anyone?http://www.ticketfly.com/event/510337-2nd-night-added-uss-buffalo/ Hailing from the periphery of Toronto, at the edge of where the suburbs meet the country, there was an instant clash and connection between the two musicians when they met working at the same golf course in the mid-2000s. “We're walking examples of simultaneous opposite juxtaposition,” says Ashley. “When we met, Jay had just graduated university and I had just dropped out of college. He’s a hyper-extrovert, and I’m a hyper-introvert. I'm always looking in, and he's always looking out. It became glaringly obvious right away that we needed one another: The message and the messenger.” Their creative collaboration that began in 2005 evolved naturally over time, but it wasn’t until a friend issued them a challenge to take their music more seriously that things took a legitimate step forward. “Our friend Brian kind of said to us, ‘you know your friends love you guys, but it's time to stop messing around and do something,’” Ashley explains. (from their site: http://ussmusic.com/about/) http://ussmusic.com/about/ Ashley on the Band's dynamic: "Where he said it, he's like [doing a Jay impression] "Man, your the message and I'm the messenger. We need each other" And it's like, yeah, you know what, we do."[http://www.ustream.tv/recorded/59856696 Riot Radio Mar 13, 2015 (23:30]) USS the Band ] Comprised of Ashley Buchholz, Jason "Human Kebab" Parsons. The band also has a dedicated live drummer Matt Murphy. Team from Coalition Music: Liam Killeen (Manager) Origin of the Name Ash flipping through dictionary. He liked the words ubiquitous and synergy and wrote it down that is what he wanted to be. Ash was working in a paper factory and he was not happy with life. So he says that he "wrote a script and now I am living it ... I gave the title of this character Ubiquitous Synergy Seeker." livemusicTO Chats With: U.S.S. (Ubiquitous Synergy Seeker) http://youtu.be/hfk9FevP-V4?t=29s Origin Story Asparagus Golf Course Team of Captains ended around 2006/2007 leading the way for USS, however Ashley had started USS on his own in 2005ish. He had made a business card and performed individually. Team of Captains (should it have it's own page or subpage that only links from here?) Acousteau can go on the Ash Page, early Kebab work on the Jay page On Stage On stage they are known for getting the crowds riled up and also for some of these stage antics: Blender (no longer used) Heart Monitor (no longer used) Album Pick Careless Whisper Jump USS Tower Stage Dives Advanced Stage Dive (with instruments or equipment) Official Links [http://www.ussmusic.com/ Official Site] [https://www.facebook.com/ussmusic Facebook] [https://twitter.com/USSmusic Twitter] [http://instagram.com/ussmusic Instagram] [https://www.youtube.com/user/USSofficial/ You Tube] CBC Music Myspace (no longer in use) Tumblr (no longer in use) References